


Skaia kingdoms

by Ztupii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kingdomstuck, Kirin, OOC, Other, Qilin - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztupii/pseuds/Ztupii
Summary: From the “AU you Didn't Ask for” here comes the “AU I never seen here either others webs (maybe for good reasons) so I just do it”You see I love Homestuck, I love twelve Kingdoms and I just didn't find (yet) crossovers/AU involving them so it was irresistible to do an AU for Homestuck based on Twelve kingdoms.(Really is there exist a crossover or AU with Twelve Kingdoms and Homestuck tell me please)





	Skaia kingdoms

Her imperious condescension (HIC) is used to take salves, jewelry, treasures and other variety of gifts from her subjects and from other allied kingdoms in her wriggling day, wriggling days or birthdays as humans says are celebrations of big magnitude between royalty, it is more like a politic meeting than a party and is useful build good economic and military relations between the kingdoms. But Hic get used to it, and after so many of them she ends boring, everything is so predictable.

Grand Hight blood (GHB) a land Weller king, whom kingdom is the green land or how almost everyone call it the “nightmare kingdom” whoever between them is a tense relationship a weak peace that can be broken if one of them make the wrong step. But instead of beginning a war GHB always come to the celebration, get drunk sometimes, make a mess more frequently and always give to her Jewelry with protection spells in them.  

Then there is the queen of Prospit kingdom, one of the most peaceful kingdoms, one of the seen as weak but HIC cannot be fooled she knows that under their foolish look they are more than prepare for war, and she always give her meals and beautiful outfits making on Prospit to prove their goodwill and trust.

One peaceful folk called the mayor who moderate between all Skaia kingdoms. He always gives the humblest gifts (Shity gift) and every time are only ceremonial gift.  

Also, there is Dualscars the commander of her army and an old wooer, him always give her jewelry, treasures and salves that they get through his victorious battles. Him is a kind of creep but very useful to her.

 You see HIC is very boring of this celebration and rudimentary meet for her, still there seem to been some surprises since Derse kingdom presents itself this years after years of war, their king a stoic man is in front of her waiting for a new peace between them but the history of both, Alternia and Derser, are not nice plague of war and betrayals, the wound are fresh and she is not feeling forgiving in this days but she loves to see where it could go, so she given him a opportunity before star some deadly battle in the meeting but she warning that king’s gift need to be something spectacular for convince her to make peace. So, the game start and the king instruct his servant to come in with the gifts, while every other guest is just looking someone’s waiting the best other wanted a good spectacle.

First the king gives her jewelry make with gemstones that only can be found on Derser, obviously she laughs at him saying her has more and best jewelry, the king seen implacable and reveal next gift. This time was salves, magic salves like witches and mages but she laugh even harder saying her kingdom, Alternia, has better magicians than Derser and all of them be pleased for work personally to her, but without question or fear across his face Derser king him continue and next give to her beautiful outfits and very special meals from Derser then she get angry crying out to him that she is not fool to take his poisons meals and raised from her throne, walk to him with her trident ready to kill him. But the man is still stoic and for one second a smile across his face then saying to her that he only is making fun at the other guests in the party because him is just going to give her something extraordinary. She stops and challenge him to try at least surprise her.

Then him look back at the front door and intrude to of his guards to make in, now a cage gets into the room charged for 10 salves and other 2 guards: the cage is tall and she can see it is very heavy because there are more salves that are needed usually to carry this kind of cages and also is covering with a purple fabric preventing all the guests to see what is inside. So, him is caught in her curiosity but at the same time everyone starts to be paranoid, because this could be a trap HIC can see other stare tense probably sharing the same line of thinking.

She can say the king of Derser is making fun of the tense reactions from everyone even with his stoic face, the asshole, then he start to talking **– For generations our kingdoms are been caught in disputes a large time too large and it get senseless but no one of us make anything to stop this either because our capricious or our very horrible action against each other’s, how you surely already know my brother “Derek the sanguinary” die two years ago since then I “David the showman” take charge of the kingdom and I make a decision to stop this senseless conflict between our kingdoms but I am not naïve and I know  Derser had committed horrible crimes against Alternia** \- HIC admits is nice to hear this special king beg off, but still his speech is poor and there is required more that nice words to solve the problem – **I know Your highness is for that reason we Derser spend last two years searching on Saint’s forest for this** …- Then the fabric falls.

It Reveal to be a creature taller than a horse, actually its snout resemble to horse or deer’s it also has a bright red mane that extend for its body and half cover its black hooves to finally end in the tail, where is not hair there is silver scales  that remember to dragons while the chest is dark silver almost black and finally two horns large an circular that just seem about to merge, unlike trolls horns its are silver, look incredible soft and nubby.

Whispers start to rise across the lounge, HIC and also everyone can say it is this is a Qilin or blood dragon like so many people know them but never seen one out legends, old pictures and old tales of old that said

**“Long time ago a Qilin come out of the saint forest to help skaia kingdoms, there was a Qilin for each one of the kings/queens, they help the governments to rule over their kingdoms and protecting the ties between kingdoms, folks and royal families but then the war rise up Derser against Alternia and Prospit and the separation of green kingdom.**

**Ones says they just disappear when the war starts, others says that the las Qilin death while the war and been totally vanished from existence, others believe they left and now are living in saint’s forest but this magic forest is mistrustful with guests and protected itself  preventing damages and killing guest that stay more that they sure would.”**

No one know how to react or what make next, either can talk to do important questions **-WHO YOU MOTHERFUCKER COULD ENTER TO SAINT’S FOREST?-** the first in make the important question and afront Derser’s king was GHB known as a religious king who know all the tales about Qilins and the saint’s forest a whom is full of distrust know how miraculous is seen one of this creatures but also know that king’s purpose would be wicked, others are still tense or shocked, while HIC are fascinating with the creature and is just getting closer to it.

**-I assure to you that we don’t walk deep in this forest just the perimeter of it, and we didn’t go blindest _motherfucker_ we are not fools- **now him is just making fun of GHB, and half smiling, instead of smiling GHB make a threatful look to David - **…but to your known our royal seer and witch help us to find them, the Qilins, of course this was hard to actually go and find one of them and even harder to caught one is for that we take two years to accomplish the goal** -

- **That still don’t make any sense, hovw do you ewven vwere A8LE to caught one** \- Dualscar get into the conversation with his gun on hand even more distrustful than GHB, but him is ready to shoot the insolent king.

- **platinum** \- Now almost every one is seen the king, Hic in other hand are in front of the Qilin and she can say it is asleep she can see the chains, the  fancy chains covering its body **-the cage, the chains, the jewelry with seals all of this is make of platinum  a very scares metal I know, but with the help of my seer we can find one deposit that help us to create all tools necessaries to caught the Qilin** -

- **THIS IS TOO SUSPECT BROTHER, YOU WANT US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU CAUGHT SOMETHING LIKE A QILIN AND YOU ARE JUST GIVE IT TO MAKE A PACE TREAT** \- accused the GHB testing the knowledge and will of David

- **Qilins are not for the ambitious man’s if I was one the Qilin never left us caught him, so yeah something like that** \- Say the king, the GHB look at him and then to the Qilin to his disappoint Qilin was asleep what make it still look suspicious.

- **This must be fake, another creature you just disguised to make us fall in this foolish trap** \- claim Dualscar almost pointing his gun to the man if it was not for the mayor who just jump in and trying to stop the conflict.

But while they discuss HIC is just examine the creature who is just beautiful, but she already considering it could be fake since it is asleep and delusions spells only work under specifics conditions one of them is that the creature need to be sleep, this is disappointing and she lost her fascination to replace it with angry, Derser never will to change it ways and now she had to go to shut up the louder discussion and kill the king for this offense.

But before she can lift the Qillin open it eyes getting hers attention caught again, her fascination come back and center in the bright red eyes then it talks, in the only way this kind of creatures can and are so different for normal communication, but for her him talk in a clear soft and gentle masculine voice **-** **You all are so loud could you please be quite** **-** She don’t respond instead she extend her hand try to  touch him but refused - **my lady, before we can have an appropriate meet, I need to be out of this cage** \- she look backward and see the three fools just staring at the cage, the same for the others the Qilin is loud and his voice can’t be refuse. Then whispers star to rise again, the Qilin and herself get bothering for it so she command all of them to calm the fuck down and call Derse’s king - **so you just bring to me a Qilin instead of keep it** \- the king look at her and say - **yes, I wanted for long time ago to make the peace with Alternia because I know the damage that this useless conflict cause to derser, only for my family’s obstinacy and caprices** **-** say the king crouched next to her, she still hesitate in distrust, him continue with his tale **-The elders from all kingdoms says Qilin vanished because we star war, Qilins are creatures of peace and only stay where there is not conflicts like ours** \- now HIC is look at him - **…so, bring to you a Qilin is the final prove of our good intentions of pace** -

**-I still don’t trust Derser you KNOW all crimes Derser committees against Alternia** \- the king now has little fear **-But I will trust the will of the Qilin a try the peace once more time** \- King smiling

- **AHEM, Sorry, no one love more peaceful resolutions than I DO, but please COULD you get me out of this cage? -**

**Author's Note:**

> That is, what do you think?


End file.
